Episode 1 (Season 2, NEW)
"Another Disquieting Premonition!" is the first episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on July 7, 2013. Summary Issei wakes up on a certain morning and finds Rias sleeping naked beside him. The morning situation turns hectic when Asia arrives to wake Issei up and Rias deliberately provokes her. Later, at school, while having a usual day with his friends, Issei's Dragon arm awakens forcing him to see Akeno in order to have the dragon's power removed. After school, Rias and the others meet up at Issei's house to have their usual club activities, however, they are interrupted by Issei's mom who shows them Issei's childhood photos. Whilst browsing through the album, Kiba is disturbed when he notices that a photograph, which Issei took with his friend while playing at the latter's house, had a Holy Sword in the background. Later on, while on his way home after his successful contract completion with his new client, Issei and his friends receive an order to hunt down a Stray Devil at an abandoned factory. The team manages to defeat the Stray Devil "albeit" with some difficulties due to Kiba not paying his full attention to the fight. When questioned by Rias to that extent, Kiba brushes it off as nothing and leaves soon after. However, when Issei follows in pursuit worried about him, Kiba reveals to Issei that his very purpose of living is to seek revenge against the Holy Sword Excalibur. Later on at his house, Issei questions Rias about the Holy Sword and its relation with Kiba's strange behavior. Upon this Rias recounts Kiba's past and tells Issei that he was once part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", of which he was the sole survivor. Kiba, on his way back, witnesses a priest being killed by Freed Sellzen, and is further enraged when he sees that Freed is in the possession of one of the seven Excalibur swords, leading to a battle between the two. The episode ends with two unknown individuals arriving at Issei's town. Stats Original airdate: July 7, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #The scene where Akeno was scattering Issei's excess Dragon powers was much longer in the novels and concludes only when Rias angrily interrupts them after catching Akeno flirting with Issei. However, this may have been split in two from the novels to the anime, as in Episode 7 (Season 2, NEW), Issei's power is scattered once again by Akeno, but this time with Rias bursting in. #In the light novel, Issei's childhood photo has Irina's father holding the holy sword alongside him and Irina, while in the anime, Irina's father doesn't appear as the holy sword is shown to be laid against the wall. #In the light novel, Issei's first meeting with his new client didn't take place until after Volume 3 and happened off screen. #In the light novel, the hunt for the unnamed Stray Devil did not occur. Instead, Rias's lecture toward Kiba took place after the Kuoh Academy's Ball Tournament. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media